Finally Ever After
by Anoveldebut
Summary: A series of vignettes following Jack and Sam through their career changes and personal battles following the end of Season 8 of Stargate SG-1. Can be read as a fill-in-the-blanks for the epilogue to Paradox, or as a stand-alone story.
1. Chapter 1 - New Hope

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Stargate and all associated characters belong to MGM.

Warning: Spoiler alerts for Seasons 9 and 10 of Stargate SG-1, Season 4 of Stargate Atlantis, and Season 1 of Stargate Universe.

Author's Note: As always, feedback is welcome.

* * *

Moving had never been one of Sam's favourite things. They had moved around a lot when she was a kid, following her dad from one military base to another as he advanced through his Air Force career. And of course, following in his footsteps, the moving around had never really stopped...at least, until Sam had joined the Stargate program, that is. Eight years. Eight blissful years living in the same place, doing the same job. A stretch like that was almost unheard of in the military, and she had been sure to enjoy it while it had lasted. All good things must eventually come to an end, however, and Sam's time at the SGC was no exception. After eight years with the program, she was now being transferred over to Area 51 as part of the new Stargate Research initiative. Head of Stargate Research, to be precise. And truth be told, she was almost relieved to be going.

With her teammates all preparing to go their separate ways, and the recent passing of her father and Selmac, the SGC was beginning to feel more than a little empty for her. Even after the recent fishing trip with Daniel, Teal'c, and General O'Neill, and the quality bonding they had gotten in there, she was ready to move on. Taping another box shut, Sam hoisted it onto the growing pile in her living room and moved to the next group of items to be packed away.

Most of her belongings were scheduled to be packed into a local storage unit in three days. Only the few things she would absolutely need to start her new position would actually be coming with her to Nevada next week. After all, there was no sense carting it all there and setting it up in temporary quarters only to have to move it all again when she found a place of her own. Sealing another box, Sam stood to stretch, working out the growing kinks of sitting hunched on the floor sorting her belongings into the bring/leave piles.

Debating whether she should tackle another box, or take a quick break for dinner, Sam was startled out of her contemplation by the sound of the doorbell. Heading quickly into the hall, she was even more surprised to see the familiar figure of her CO on her doorstep, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Pulling the door open and gesturing her guest inside, she greeted him saying, "Sorry about the mess, Sir."

"Don't worry about it, Carter," he replied easily, glancing appraisingly over the boxes filling the house. "Getting close to moving day, eh?"

"Three days for the stuff heading for storage, five until my actual moving day, Sir," she replied, a little confused by his presence. They had, after all, said their goodbyes just last weekend. Not exactly what she had hoped for after breaking up with Pete, but closure, at least.

"Well, the packing seems to be going well," said O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir," replied Sam, feeling more and more awkward by the minute. After a stretch of uncomfortable silence, she asked, "Sir, did you need something, or..." she trailed, gesturing vaguely in the air. She honestly could not think of a good reason for him to be here, unless...

"No," he said quickly. "Just thought I'd drop by, see how things were going..."

Sam sighed heavily. Somehow, it was never what she hoped to hear. "Well, things are good, Sir. Right on schedule," she replied, trying to keep her tone light and the disappointment from her voice.

"Good," he replied, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. "Hey, have you eaten yet?," he asked a moment later, seemingly out of the blue. Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"I was just thinking of grabbing something from the kitchen when you showed up," she replied at last.

"Ah. How about I take you out, instead? Sort of a farewell dinner?," he asked, trying to sound casual.

"A farewell dinner?," she repeated cautiously, desperately trying to tamp down the hope threatening to spring to life over his casual invitation.

"Yes, Carter. A meal between old friends before you have to leave," he replied, with a touch of sarcasm. "We can even drop the formalities, if you'd like. No Sirs or Carters for the rest of the evening. Come on, it'll be fun!," he cajoled, as she eyed him skeptically.

Sam glanced around at all the empty shelves and sealed boxes. There really wasn't much left to do, and she would have plenty of time to finish tomorrow. What could it hurt? "Okay," she said at last.

"Great!," he said, a warm smile spreading across his handsome face. No matter what he said about getting old, Sam could never quite see him in that light. He was still too fit, too energetic, too much himself to be old. Grabbing her coat and locking the door behind them, Sam followed her commanding officer out to his truck, climbing up into the passenger seat.

"So what'll it be? Pizza? Chinese? Italian?," Jack asked, glancing over at her as he buckled up and started the engine. "Or there's this really great steakhouse over by my place.."

"Steak sounds good, Sir," she replied, starting to look forward to the meal.

"Ah! What did I say about Sirs, Sam? You are no longer under my command. Call me Jack."

If Sam's stomach had done a happy little flip at hearing her name, her given name, on his lips, she was in positive turmoil over his next two statements. She hadn't even thought, hadn't taken the time to notice... She was no longer under his command. And they were on their way to dinner. Together. Alone. Holy Hannah! Doing her best to quell her sudden anxiety about their almost-date, Sam replied, "Right. Sorry, Jack." She could feel her face flush slightly over the use of his first name, and blushed even harder in embarrassment over the realization. What was she, twelve? '_Get a grip, Carter_,' she ordered herself.

They took a corner booth at the restaurant, quiet, secluded, romantic, even, some would say. There were candles. And music. It wasn't like eating at O'Malley's with the team, surrounded by the noise of others playing pool, or watching the game on TV. This was definitely more intimate. Sam was starting to feel underdressed in her tight jeans and plain white t-shirt, although Jack wasn't dressed much differently, she noted with some relief. Her stomach fluttered nervously as the maitre-d' left them alone to leaf through the menu. She still had no idea what this was. _A farewell dinner_, he had called it. But why bother, when they had just spent a weekend together at his Minnesota cabin? Everything had already been said, hadn't it? Why drag out the inevitable, unless there was something more? Unless this really was a date, testing the waters, gauging her interest? So much had been left unsaid in the four years since the Zatarc testing...

"What's on your mind, Sam?," Jack asked gently, eyeing her questioningly. "Already planning all your new experiments?"

Sam blushed guiltily, averting her gaze momentarily before looking back to him, and meeting his warm chocolate brown eyes. "Not exactly," she answered uncomfortably, shifting in her seat.

"Relax, Sam," he said, as if reading her mind. "This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

"Yes, S...," she began out of habit, quickly correcting herself as his eyebrow shot up, saying instead, "Yes. I remember."

"Good," he replied with a slight smirk.

"Jack, what are we doing here?," she asked abruptly, flushing again as the words tumbled from her mouth.

"Having dinner," he replied, as if that should be obvious. Which it was, in a way.

"But why?," she asked, probing for some hint as to his real intentions.

Jack sighed. "Look, Sam," he said, fiddling with his cloth napkin. "I just thought, given everything that's happened in the past eight years, that maybe you and I..."

"Can I get you two anything to drink?," interrupted a cheerful waitress now hovering over their table.

"Ah, I'll just have a beer," said Jack, glancing back towards Sam.

"Water," she answered, forcing a quick smile at the waitress.

"Perfect!," the woman said. "I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks," she added, turning to go. Jack groaned quietly, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe you and I could what, Jack?," Sam asked, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

"Talk," he finished. "Maybe we could talk. If you want, that is," he added quickly, wincing slightly as he did. Sam was dumbstruck. Jack O'Neill wanted to talk?

"Have you decided on your orders?," asked the waitress, returning with their drinks. "Uh, yes," replied Sam, placing her order. Jack followed suite, not even bothering to look at the menu. The waitress smiled and left again.

"What did you want to talk about?," Sam asked.

Jack sighed heavily, playing with the condensation pooling around the base of his beer. "When we said we'd leave it in the room, did we mean forever?," he asked quietly, looking back up at her for her response.

Sam's heart leapt and her stomach lurched, both at the same time. Had he been waiting four years to ask that question? "No, not forever," she replied at last, meeting his gaze. Could this really be happening? Jack reached over, gently taking her hand in his.

"So, this is okay?," he asked. Her skin tingled beneath his touch, and her insides did another flip-flop at the feel of his skin, warm, rough, beautiful.

"Yes," she rasped, quickly trying to clear her throat. They had touched a thousand times before, wrapping wounds on missions, lending each other a hand, even occasionally hugging. But nothing compared to the warm current running through her right now, knowing they were on the same page, and finally allowed to act on their instincts...

"That's good," he said faintly, nodding slightly. Apparently she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of their joined hands. "What if I did this?," he murmured, leaning over the table towards her. Sam grinned, leaning towards him too, eyes closed. Their lips met, warm, moist, tender. Sam's mind shut off altogether as Jack's scent engulfed her, his gentle caress sending bolts of tingling warmth throughout her body. It felt like a first kiss, cautious, exploratory, exhilarating, lasting much longer than would ordinarily be prudent in a public venue, much longer than Sam could remember any other kiss ever lasting. And even still, it ended much too soon.

Pulling apart gently, Jack rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed, fingers laced with her own. "That's okay too," she replied at last, a little breathlessly. He grinned, chuckling lightly. "Just okay?," he asked, a little breathless himself. Sam giggled quietly, leaning closer to his ear to whisper "Much more than okay." Leaning back into her seat, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of General Jack O'Neill blushing.

Their meals arrived shortly afterwards, conversation turning to more neutral topics while they ate. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, or had so much fun, on a date. Everything was so natural with Jack, like breathing, and she drifted through the rest of the evening in the warm glow of euphoria, her lips still warm from his kiss.

* * *

Jack parked his truck in Sam's driveway sometime later, his head still reeling from their kiss, their date. It was all almost too good to be true. Almost. Leaning over to her, he stole another tender kiss, basking in the feel of her lips, the smell of her skin, the way her hand gingerly crept along his neck before her fingers laced themselves into his hair. The feel of her tongue searching...

"Sam," he said softly, gently breaking away.

"Hmm," she answered, opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. "Is something wrong?," she asked, concerned.

"Ah, no," he whispered, swallowing uncomfortably. "It's just that I think we should take things slow, given our past working relationship. We wouldn't want anyone getting the idea that this has been going on longer than it has..." he tried to explain.

"I understand," she murmured, pulling him close again. "But Jack," she breathed, tickling his ear. "I won't wait forever."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dashed

Jack had spent every free minute away from the SGC in Sam's company that week, making every precious moment count before she had to leave. Moving day had still come too soon. Jack felt hollow, a twisting emptiness wrenching at his gut all day long as he sat desolately behind his desk, mindlessly shuffling papers from one corner to the other as he tried to find something he could focus on.

"This just came for you, Sir," said Walter, standing just inside the open door to Jack's office.

"What is it?," Jack asked cautiously, taking the thin envelop from the Sergeant.

"I don't know, Sir. But it's from the Pentagon, so I thought it must be urgent."

"Thank you, Walter," said Jack, turning the envelop over and over contemplatively in his hands. "You're dismissed." Nodding, the sergeant left, leaving Jack with the uncomfortable feeling that his day was about to become even worse. Exhaling slowly, he tore the envelope open, revealing a single sheet of thick paper with the Pentagon header at the top. Jack read and re-read the contents of the letter, his heart sinking down to his toes. He was being promoted. Again. Cursing, he hurried out of his office, catching Sergeant Harriman on his way back to his post.

"I'll be out of the office the rest of the day," he said. "Colonel Reynolds is in charge until I get back," he added.

"Yes, Sir," replied Walter, more than a little curious to know what that letter had said.

* * *

The movers had just left Sam to explore her temporary Air-Force quarters adjacent to Area 51 when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, she made her way through the small rooms, over towards the sound. Opening the door, she was more than a little surprised to see Jack standing outside.

"Jack, what are you doing here?," she asked, ushering him in.

Instead of answering, he handed her a letter, neatly typed on Pentagon stationary. As she read, her face paled visibly. "Jack?," she asked, her eyes searching his face questioningly. Her heart beat rapidly as she met his gaze, stress and torment radiating from him in waves. She couldn't breathe. "Jack?," she asked again, her tone beseeching.

"They haven't left me a whole lot of choice, Sam," he said, his throat tight.

"You could retire," she countered quickly, hating herself for saying it. That wasn't what they had agreed on...

"Yes, I could," he agreed softly. "Is that what you want?," he added, genuinely wanting her opinion.

Sam closed her eyes, fighting back tears. _Yes._ The answer was so simple, yet at the same time, not. She couldn't simply say_ yes_, and ask him to leave the Air Force just for her. The Air Force was his life. He had earned this, deserved this. He was right for this. _Head of Homeworld Security._ Her boss. Again. A single tear snaked down her cheek, and then another. Five days. They had had five days together. Was that really all the happiness she would ever get?

Silently, Jack pulled her close, holding her tight as she fought to control the tears now mercilessly streaking down her face. Sam wrapped her arms around the man she loved, her face buried in the solid warmth of his chest as she wept, angry with the Air Force, angry with herself, angry with the whole damn universe... She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him to leave the Air Force, to leave everything that gave meaning to his life, just for her. She wasn't enough.

"We'll find a way, Sam," he murmured quietly, burying his face in her hair. "I promise."

"I don't want to wait forever, Jack," she reminded him tearfully, the closest she could get to telling him to just turn it down.

"I wouldn't ask you to, Sam," he said gently. "If you find someone else, don't let me hold you back." Sam sobbed even harder, stung by his words. _As if there could be anyone else. _Jack tightened his hold, murmuring, "I'll always be there for you. No matter what," he added. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too," she sobbed, reaching up to pull his face to hers, to feel his lips on hers, just one last time. Not another word was spoken the rest of the evening, their lips, hands and tears intermingling, saying all the things they wouldn't dare put into words. When Jack finally pulled away from her to leave, Sam felt more grateful than ever that she would no longer have to face the SGC and its ten thousand reminders of the man she would never have.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hello, and Goodbye

"Sam, what are you doing here?," Jack asked, blinking in surprise at the frazzled-looking Colonel standing on his doorstep. Remembering himself, he moved aside to let her in. Sam had never before come to visit him in Washington. In fact, apart from brief encounters through work, he hadn't really seen her since her first day in Nevada, over three years earlier. Hell, she had left for the Midway Space Station six months ago without so much as a goodbye. He had assumed she had moved on...

"The IOA just appointed me head of the Atlantis expedition," she said in a rush, sliding past him into the living room. Jack blinked again. "What?," he asked, following her inside.

"I'm being transferred to Atlantis. In the Pegasus Galaxy," she added, pacing the small room.

"I'm familiar with the location," he said, trying to gauge where this conversation was going.

"Jack!," she said, exasperated, rounding on him. "They're sending me to another galaxy!"

"Sam, I'm not sure I can overrule them on this," he replied, concerned.

"That's not why I'm here," she countered, resuming her pacing.

"Oh. Well..." he trailed, at a loss.

"I don't know when I'll be coming back," she said at last, stopping long enough to meet his eyes.

"Ah," he replied simply, rocking back on his heels. Only it wasn't simple. Sam was leaving for Wraith and Replicator infested space. There was always the chance she may never come back; it was part of the job. "Does this mean you haven't given me up as a lost cause, then?," he asked, barely daring to hope.

Sam's eyes misted over as she ground to a halt several feet in front of him. Without another thought, Jack closed the distance between them, gently pulling her in for a spine-tingling kiss. His heart raced as their lips met, counting the seconds they had left before she'd be gone again. After all the years of careful distancing, the professionalism, and the infuriatingly polite meetings, Jack let his guard down completely. If this was all they may ever have, then the rules be damned. He could at least give them both something worth remembering. Deepening the embrace, Jack lost himself in her, memorizing her scent, her touch, her taste.

"Watch your six out there," he murmured, relishing the feel of her arms around his neck, her delicate fingers winding their way through his hair, her lips pressing their way along his jaw.

"You too," she breathed, tickling his ear. He chuckled softly at that. Even the bureaucrats permeating Washington didn't pose as much of a threat as some of what he knew she'd be up against.

"I'll still be here when you get back," he promised, kissing his way down her neck.

"And we'll be right back where we started," she sighed sadly.

"No, we won't," he replied. She stopped kissing him long enough to meet his eyes. "I'm no longer irreplaceable," he said with a shrug. It wasn't an option he had felt he had three years earlier. When Hammond had retired, Jack had been the only viable replacement, the only one with sufficient rank and experience to fill the post. Now, however, with nearly three year's experience at the SGC, General Landry could easily take his place in Washington, not to mention the lovely Colonel before him, or Mitchell, for that matter. One little promotion, and either one of them would qualify as well. Jack saw understanding dawn in her eyes, knew she would finally accept his retirement when it came time. They would find a way. Just as soon as she was back home, they'd make it happen.

And in the meantime, breaking Air Force regulations had never felt better, even knowing the clock was once again running against them.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Complicated

She was home. After a year wandering the light filled halls and soaring spires of Atlantis, it was a bit anti-climatic to find herself once again in base housing, awaiting reassignment. Everything seemed small, dowdy. She fingered her things one by one, sifting through her belongings to find something that would actually feel welcoming, familiar. Knowing that what she really wanted wasn't here.

A knock at the door, and déjà vu, so to speak. General O'Neill, in full uniform, on her doorstep. In full uniform? She pulled herself aside, granting him admittance to her cluttered quarters. Sam hung back uncertainly as he moved into the tiny, overcrowded living room, studying their surroundings.

"Love what you've done with the place," he said at last, grinning at her. Sam snorted, still maintaining her distance. Jack frowned. "Sam?," he asked, reaching for her. She pulled back.

"Are you here on business, or pleasure?," she demanded, her eyes narrowed at him. Jack's frown deepened. "Business, I guess," he replied, stiffening where he stood. He pulled a sheaf of paper from his jacket pocket, gently handing it to her. "Your new assignment," he said, by way of explanation.

Sam read the letter and sobbed, tears of understanding, frustration, and hurt flowing freely down her face. It was no wonder he hadn't bothered to put in for retirement, she thought bitterly. Two years aboard a starship, and he knew she couldn't refuse. It was her lifelong dream, after all. Only she knew she would have refused, if he'd asked her to. Four years after their first kiss, and she still couldn't imagine having anyone other than him in her life. Only it was never going to be. He would never ask her to stay. And another two years away from Earth? She could kiss her last hope of a family goodbye. She was already over forty. Two more years weren't going to make things any easier.

Jack stood watching her a moment before cursing silently under his breath and drawing her close, holding her tight as she sobbed disconsolately into his chest. "Was this you, or the IOA?," she demanded angrily, tears still streaking down her face as she pulled away from his hold to glare up at him.

"It was a joint decision," he replied evenly. Sam pushed him away, swiping furiously at the tears wetting her face.

"Get out," she growled.

"Sam...,"

"Out!"

Jack nodded once, silently moving past her to the door. "I haven't forgotten my promise, Sam," he said quietly, his hand on the door. "It was the George Hammond or Icarus Base. I put my vote in for another command position over another science position. You didn't last so long at Area 51..."

The door swung open and Jack moved to leave, taking one last look behind him as he stepped through the door.

"Wait," Sam called, meeting his startled gaze, understanding his words. Jack came back in, closing the door once more. "Do you have a plan?," she asked, more tearfully than she would have liked.

Jack shook his head no. "Every time I think I have it all worked out, someone at the Pentagon decides to throw me another curve ball. When I heard you were being recalled from Atlantis, I actually got as far as typing out my resignation. Then I was called in for a meeting about this," he said disgustedly, waving back to the paper in her hand for emphasis. He snorted. "Two choices, neither one on this planet. And I couldn't honestly see you wanting to turn down either one."

"So no retirement?"

"Not much point in fishing if you don't have anyone to brag to later on," he replied. Sam chuckled lightly, despite herself. Jack inched closer, reaching out to touch the momentary flash of her smile, brushing the last of the tears away. Closing her eyes, Sam nestled her cheek into the steady warmth of his hand, loving the feel of his touch, the scent of his skin. Jack moved closer still, resting his forehead against her own.

"Just say the word, and we can both retire to my cabin in Minnesota," he murmured into her hair. "I'll have the paperwork cleared within the week."

Sam chuckled again, remembering how much he hated paperwork, and to what lengths he would go to avoid doing any at all. But in truth, she knew his offer was only half-serious. Neither one of them had had any significant down-time in the past fourteen years. They'd be bored silly within a week of retiring, and he knew it. Even still, the offer was tabled and it was tempting... Stepping closer, Sam wound her arms around his neck, drawing herself up to whisper softly in his ear. "I've changed my mind, Jack." He glanced down at her, startled. Sam grinned ruefully in return. "I'll wait as long as it takes for us both to feel right about our choices."

"Are you sure?," he whispered in response, lightly kissing the top of her head before burrowing into her hair. "We're not exactly getting any younger, here," he added softly. "Are you really sure you want to wait?"

"As long as you'll still love me when I get back," she murmured into his neck, her breath warm and tickly against his skin.

"Always," he replied, tightening his hold. Her answering kiss nearly brought him to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home at Last

Colonel Samantha Carter paced down the familiar corridors, musing over the hundreds of times she'd taken nearly the same path to her own office at the Pentagon. Impossible as it seemed, she hadn't been back in nearly fifteen years, ever since joining the Stargate program. Yet nothing here had changed.

Finding the office she was looking for, she knocked softly on the door, pushing her way through to the mid-sized room beyond upon hearing the occupant's distracted "Come in". Sam closed the door quietly behind her, walking confidently into the centre of the space. General Jack O'Neill still hadn't looked up, hidden behind his desk with his head in his hands, glaring down at a sheaf of papers before him.

"Is this a bad time?," she asked, trying to suppress a grin. Jack's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and he rose quickly from his desk, a smile spreading across his face.

"Sam! I didn't think you were due back for another few days," he said by way of greeting. Sam grinned.

"The ship was in desperate need of some major ground maintenance repairs," she said. "We landed two days ago."

"And you're just coming to see me now?," he asked, feigning hurt at the delay.

Sam laughed. "Sorry, Sir. I couldn't get away any sooner."

"Geeking out with the rest of the engine nerds, were you?"

"Something like that," Sam chuckled. Jack disentangled himself from his cluttered corner, moving around the side of the desk to join her.

"It's good to see you again, Sam," he said sincerely, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Likewise, Jack" she added happily, returning the embrace. Silence descended as they pulled apart, gazing happily at one another for a few blissful moments. Even after all the time they'd spent apart these last few years, just being in the same room again filled Sam with a heady warmth. She could easily spend the rest of her life in companionable silence with this man, and treasure every moment.

Sam did a mental shake, reminding herself why she was there. There were still a few things to discuss before she could let her guard down. Sliding a hand into the inner pocket of her crisp dress uniform jacket, Sam carefully pulled a folded document from its hiding spot, handing it over to her CO.

"What's this?," Jack asked, taking the papers from her outstretched hand.

"A transfer request," she replied, suddenly nervous. Jack raised an eyebrow, quickly turning his attention to the papers in hand, scanning their contents. Sam grinned again as she watched surprise and disbelief spread across his features. At last he said, "Are you sure about this?". Sam nodded. "I've given it a lot of thought, Jack. And this way, neither one of us would actually have to retire."

"Request denied," he responded pointedly. Now it was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"May I ask why?," she asked, trying to hide the myriad of emotions fighting their way to the surface.

"Because it would put you back under my damn command!," he snapped, surprising her much more than she had thought possible.

"With all due respect, Sir, I deliberately chose a posting that has nothing to do with the Stargate. How could it possibly fall under your command?," she demanded, suddenly exasperated.

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "My posting is up, here," he said, gesturing roughly around his Pentagon office. "I was given the choice between joining the Joint Chiefs, or replacing the current head of the Air Force Academy. Since the former would effectively eliminate the possibility of ever dating anyone in the Air Force, I chose the latter. Only now you're telling me you want to teach at the damn Academy?!" Jack's voice rose in incredulity as he spoke, his eyes burning into hers as he drew to a finish. Sam gaped wordlessly at him a moment, quickly recovering herself long enough to say "They actually offered you a position with the Joint Chiefs? And you turned it down?"

"Not the point, here, Carter!," he snapped.

"I can't even imagine you heading the Academy," she added, desperately trying to suppress a giggle.

"And just why not?," he demanded, sounding almost hurt. "I've trained dozens of recruits for the Stargate program, most of whom are still alive to tell of it, I might add," he said sharply. "And it would put me in the position of being able to hand-pick some of the more promising cadets to send along to the SGC, or any number of other classified projects."

Her mirth subdued by his argument, she asked, "You actually want to do this, don't you?".

"It doesn't hurt that it'll in the same neighbourhood as your next posting," he replied with a shrug, deflating just a little. "And we will not, for the first time since meeting, be in the same line of command, I might add," he said, a little more forcefully.

"My next...,"she trailed, her mind racing to connect the dots. The only thing she could think of close to the Academy was Stargate Command. "You're sending me back to the SGC?," she asked incredulously.

"I'm sending you to _head_ the SGC, _General_," he replied, placing special emphasis on her new rank and position. Sam's heart raced in disbelief. Here she had been prepared to transfer back to Colorado Springs and teach astrophysics to new Air Force recruits. Now she was being promoted, and sent back to her first real home...

"And you're okay with giving up the Joint Chiefs for me?," she asked, stunned.

"I'm okay with giving up Washington as a whole," he replied sincerely. "And as much as I'd like to say it's all for you, I'd be lying if I said I won't be relieved to have a couple of states between myself and this place again."

Sam laughed, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, Jack," she said, planting a kiss soundly on his lips before he could protest.

"The promotion was all you, Sam," he replied softly, kissing her in return. "But I love you, too." Pulling away, Jack moved slowly back towards his desk, rummaging through his bottom drawer before retrieving whatever it was he was looking for.

"Sam," he said, coming back towards her. "I had this all planned out for the end of the week, but since you're here now..." Jack bent down on one knee, biting back a wince as he did. "Will you marry me?"

For the second time that day, Sam gaped at him in surprise. Jack was gazing up at her in complete earnestness, warm brown eyes melting her where she stood. Nodding wordlessly, she reached down to help him back up, reveling in his gentle touch as he slid the delicate gold ring over her finger. Nothing had ever felt so right to Samantha Carter as that moment, knowing they had finally found their window. And then the man she loved, had loved for fifteen years, pulled her in tight for a searingly delicious kiss, and that became her perfect moment... If all they had was this, it would be enough. And if by chance they should have years more together, then she would never want for anything again. Jack O'Neill was all she would ever need to feel perfectly, unconditionally, blissfully at ease. And nothing could take that away from her.


End file.
